Not Forgotten
by Loise
Summary: Set after Endless Waltz. How to compete over a lover already dead? Zechs and Une fall into each other's arms after Treize is dead.


_Not Forgetting_

* * *

"It isn't the same," Une groaned huskily, before clenching her teeth as Zechs nipped at her throat. Her hand went straight to his even longer hair and grasped it, hard. Her other hand is dragging short nails down his back, they still rake his skin, leaving livid red marks of possession. 

He gasps in pain before gently slapping Une on the rear, she shudders and moans, her pelvis thrusting against him. "No, it's not," he says in return and kisses her. Her face is flushed and her hair is loose. She looks like she never did during the war, at least how Zechs remembered her.

"You're - you're," she arches under his touch, rocking against his hand. A mop bumps his side, but Zechs ignores it, focusing on the sounds emerging from Une's mouth. "You're not _him_! You're not _Treize_!" She comes.

Relaxing against the erect body of Zechs, Une appears to be shaking slightly. Her hand still grabbing at Zechs's hair lets go and she sinks to her knees. She leans against his bare leg and sighs. Une is almost naked, but she makes no moves to get dressed. Zechs looks at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Get dressed, we'll be late for the meeting." He says sternly, pulling his trousers up from where they were resting at his ankles. He buttons up his shirt, noticing one of the last buttons is missing realizing that Une in her haste to get him undressed and naked must have pulled it out. Frowning in some annoyance he tucks his shirt in, making sure that it was hidden. he doesn't want anyone to know, nor does Une. This is their own dirty secret, they both like that way.

By now Une is putting her bra on. It's a dark red lace, roses are entwining with one another. Roses... with Treize it was always about roses, Une seems to have never forgotten. He brings his gaze up to her face, where she now reapplying her scarlet lipstick. Sensing her gaze on her, Une looks up. Before smiling and slipping on her shirt. Une never wear a uniform now, it's always the strict almost business like suits. Zechs dislikes her in them.

"How's Noin?" She says casually, her voice calm and almost pleasant. "I hear you two are off to Mars soon. Are you getting married?"

"I don't think I will ever marry, Lady," she winces as he mentions the beloved nickname that Treize had lovingly called her, "But if I do, it will be to her."

She stands and looks in the eye. Today she is wearing heels and she almost is as tall as his nose. Zechs resists the urge to smirk. Placing a small tender kiss on the outside of his mouth, Une whispers, "Goodbye then, Milliardo."

"Not many people call me that, I don't recall you ever mentioning my real name ever before." Zechs says quietly as Une's demeanor changes to a more somber one.

"No, I don't think I did," she says. "I heard Treize saying it once to you, in the rose gardens. He did so love it there. He brought me there only a few times. I know he brought you there more."

Zechs stares at her as she picks up her purse and then leans against him, her whole body trembling. "Une? Treize," he tries, "He did love you."

Taking a shuddering breath Une nods. "I know, but he loved you too and that made it much harder to bear his love when I knew it was divided between the two of us." She smiles. "You haven't seen Mariemaia have you? She's quite precocious. Sometimes I wonder if Treize was like this when he was a child. I doubt it. But it makes you think."

"Treize never talked to me about his brief marriage to the Barton girl. He never told me he was even a father. I don't even know if I want to meet her, this child of his."

"Mariemaia is more than just a child. She was almost a dictator. Like father, like daughter. Come to dinner with us," Une pressed, "For Treize, I'm sure he would have wanted you to come. he wouldn't want you to be alone, not after all the Christmas's you've has Zechs."

He pauses. Une doesn't even know the start. She doesn't know how when he was fourteen, Treize made love to him in the snow. He backside was numb and his hair was soaked, but it was worth it.

"She was shot, wasn't she?" Like he doesn't know, but he does. Une knows too and gives him a wary stare that he does recall from the war, before answering.

"The doctors say she should recover fully. Mariemaia has been in a wheelchair since... Christmas Eve, but had been having physio. She's begun to walk again, she hates being stuck in the wheelchair." Une sighs, "There will be scaring, but she's a strong girl. Her grandfather, hurt her more than imagined. She's too young to see that being consumed with hatred is a bad thing. She still has her scars." Une remembers her owns scars, how Treize used to kiss them a hundred times to make them heal, it was the start but never the end of the night. Une has gained more scars since he died, they never heal as well as the ones that Treize did kiss.

"I think I will join the two of you. Thank you for inviting me." His hand is on the knob when Zechs feels the ghostly touch of her fingertips trail down his arm.

"It was my pleasure," Une says softly, kissing Zechs lightly on the neck. She smiling behind the kiss as she puts on her glasses and steps after Zechs into the outside world.

Zechs doesn't seem startled by the change in her appearance, but he does narrow his eyes. Une smirks at him before striding away. Zechs follows her, caught by the sway of her hips and the challenge in her eyes.


End file.
